There are numerous circumstances in which there is a need for a highly compact package containing dry goods that are made of foam, pliable fiber filling, piled fabric, and any other flexible material having a large void volume of air contained therein. One such circumstance is on the occasion of natural or man-made disaster, in which a significant number of people are suddenly displaced from their normal residences, and must be temporarily sheltered or at least kept warm until the situation improves. In such a circumstance, it is almost always necessary to provide temporary bedding for such people.
Minimal bedding for an individual typically comprises a foam mattress, a pillow, and a blanket. One property in common for each of these objects is that in their free state (i.e. while in use), each contains a large void volume of air therein, such a property being necessary to provide the required bedding functions of padding, support, and thermal insulation. Such a required property of bedding is exactly the opposite of desirable properties for the storage, transportation, and distribution of such goods in an emergency or other circumstance. The large volume of air contained in such objects renders them unsuitable for timely and cost effective storage, transportation, and distribution in an emergency or other circumstance.
There are many other heretofore unmet needs and additional uses for the disaster pack, and the packaging methods of the present intervention. For example, there is a need for a small number of such packages to be carried on board emergency vehicles such as police, fire and ambulance vehicles for use by a few individuals in rescue situations. The storage of approximately between one and five foam mattress, pillow, and blanket sets in their free state would clearly be an unacceptable practice, as such bedding packages would require excessive space within any of such vehicles.
Compact sanitary bedding packages according to the present invention could be stored and used on boats, cruise ships, and personal aircraft as part of the emergency gear along with life jackets, life boats, parachutes, and the like.
In addition, such packages of bedding being relatively low in cost, is also an attractive feature, because such packages could be treated as one-use disposable bedding. In present times, with there being such broad concern and even statutory and regulatory requirements for the avoidance of transmission of blood-borne pathogens and other contaminants, the disaster pack and packaging methods of the present invention are clearly advantageous. These advantages would be clearly realized in public or semi-public housing situations such as homeless shelters, domestic violence shelters, teen run-away shelters, and hostiles. Consumers may also be attracted to the unique advantages, using this compact, sanitary bedding for hunting, hiking, mountain climbing, camping, and other outdoor sports. Additional uses may be likely in places where people unexpectedly require sleeping arrangements, e.g. bus stations and airports for stranded travelers during poor weather or other unexpected delays or hospitals where people spend long hours waiting for loved ones.
Individual travelers or families in some circumstances may also have need for a disaster pack or the present invention comprising a pillow and a blanket. Such circumstances would be when an individual or family is traveling in a remote area having a cold climate. In the event of a breakdown of the travelers' vehicle, a small number of such disaster packs carried onboard the vehicle could save the lives of the travelers, keeping them warm until help arrives. Such disaster packs, being highly compact, could easily be carried within a storage area of the vehicle, and such disaster packs could further comprise articles of clothing such as hats, mittens, gloves, cloth booties, and the like.
In like manner, a pillow packaged according to the present invention, in a highly compact package, could be used by a traveler staying in a hotel. Such a package could easily be carried in a suitcase, and opened at the hotel room to provide the traveler with a sanitary pillow, free of pathogens, allergens, and other contaminants. It is well known that hotel pillows that undergo repeated use by hotel customers become infested with dust mites, dust mite feces, and numerous other known and unknown pathogens and allergens. As explained in U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,849 (column 1, lines 20-25), “Not only does compressing the stored articles save storage space in suitcases, cupboards, and closets, but also the removal of excess air inhibits the growth of insects and bacteria, which can damage the contents of the bag, and any build up of moisture that can cause mildew.”
In the same manner, pillows of various sizes packaged according to the present invention could be used by travelers on airplanes, buses, or trains. The highly compact and sanitary packaging offer obvious advantages to travel industries where cargo volume is at a premium and cost-savings may be realized from the elimination of a sanitizing procedure between uses.
There is also a use for the packaging methods of the present invention in more cost effective storage, transportation, and display of dry goods for retail sale, or the transportation of dry goods to the end consumer. Bedding, foam furniture, and all manner of dry goods that are made of foam, pliable fiber filling, piled fabric, and any other flexible material having a large void volume of air contained therein, and a significant shape memory, are products for which the packaging process of the present invention may be used advantageously. Such products can be packaged at the manufacturer's factory after fabrication, and subsequently shipped to a warehouse or directly to the retail store using only a fraction of the space for such transportation and storage that would otherwise be required if such goods were shipped in their free state according to the present practice. Reduced shipping and warehousing costs, and consequently reduced fuel consumption, may offer a distributor a significant competitive advantage in the marketplace and cheaper retail prices for the consumer.
In addition, such goods packaged by the process of the present invention may be offered for sale in point-of-purchase displays in such compact packaging, with a single unpackaged product in its state of use on display. Consumers could buy the product in its compact packaging, transport it home, and then open such package and use the product. Thus the use of the packaging process of the present invention, by reducing the space required for storage, transportation, and display of the product offers the opportunity for major cost savings for the retail store and the consumer. In like manner, for those manufacturers that sell directly to the end customer via mail order, the packaging process of the present invention offers the opportunity to ship products that otherwise require high-volume and unwieldy shipping boxes in very compact flexible packaging such as fiber-reinforced envelopes, or in the packaging itself, with appropriate shipping labels.
Product packaging has a functional aspect. First, it functions to prevent unwanted tampering of the product, provides protection during shipping and during display of the items, and provides promotional aspects for the packaged item. Packaging can be for example, clear to show the packages item or colored to enhance the appeal of the product.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,204 explains (column 1, lines 21-32), “. . . although many of these foam articles are light weight, because of their bulk and unusual shapes packaging is somewhat difficult and shipping is very expensive relative to other items of comparable weight. Similar problems exist in storage of large quantities of foam articles, either in a warehouse or in a retail store; the large space taken up by the articles, particularly low-priced items, does not justify keeping a large inventory. Therefore, retail stores carrying items such as decorator pillows cannot afford to have a large selection of styles and sizes on hand, thereby reducing potential sales.”
Sellers prefer to offer attractive packages which neatly and compactly display the products and have informative and eye-catching indicia and graphics that attract and convince customers and consumers to purchase the products. As described later in this specification, the present invention may include plastics or films treated on the surface so as to be polar and treatable with inks or dyes. Sellers also prefer packaging which permits them to brand their products and differentiate their products from competitor's products. The compact packaging will attract consumers who prefer neat, clean and attractive packages that facilitate storage in small spaces, ease in wrapping gifts and other advantages that will be clear to the end-user.
Although it is known that a packaging process exists for the storage of clothing in an evacuated bag (marketed and sold as the “Space Bag”), such packaging entails the use of a more costly, non-disposable, non-heat sealable bag, and such packaging requires the use of a vacuum cleaner to reduce the volume of air within the clothing and the bag. Thus such a process is not considered sufficiently cost-effective and efficient for the mass production of packaged dry goods in a reduced volume. Additionally, the Space Bag, when compressed, often produces irregular non-geometric shapes that are difficult to stack and store.
The present invention employs a compression means of a mechanical force, e.g., a cold press, to forcibly “push” air from the storage bag prior to sealing it, applying a force greater than atmospheric pressure. Whereas existing processes create a compressible dry good through a vacuum that “pulls” air from the package prior to sealing, the force applied (and thus the compression ratio) is limited by the strength of the vacuum and atmospheric pressure. Since vacuums are rather poor at applying a force, the compression ratio one can obtain is rather limited. The present invention applies a direct mechanical force much greater than atmospheric pressure, allowing a greater compression ratio. Additionally, the compression method is much more cost effective than vacuum systems on an industrial production scale, requiring less expensive equipment.
To the best of the applicant's knowledge, no such packaging is currently available, that can contain bedding or other compressible dry goods in the minimum possible volume, in a sterile or at least fully sealed and non-allergenic inexpensive disposable/recyclable package, and in a regular geometric shape (a relatively flat, often rectangular shape), that is optimal for storage and transportation in a minimum of space.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a highly compact bedding package containing a foam mattress, a pillow, and a blanket, which have been highly compressed and enclosed therein, and which may subsequently be stored and transported in minimal space, and distributed under emergency circumstances to large numbers of people.
It is an object of this invention to provide a highly compact bedding package containing a foam mattress, a pillow, and a blanket, which is sufficiently compact to be carried on board emergency vehicles such as police, fire and ambulance vehicles for use in rescue situations.
It is an object of this invention to provide a highly compact, inexpensive bedding package containing a foam mattress, a pillow, and a blanket, which is sanitary and disposable after a single use.
It is an object of this invention to provide a highly compact bedding package containing a foam mattress, a pillow, a blanket and/or articles of clothing, which is sufficiently compact to be carried in one's personal vehicle, to be opened and used in an emergency.
It is an object of this invention to provide a pillow enclosed in a highly compact package, which could easily be carried in a suitcase by a traveler, and subsequently opened at the hotel room to provide the traveler with a sanitary pillow, free of allergens.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method for making a highly compact bedding package containing a pillow and a blanket.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method for making a highly compact bedding package containing a foam mattress, a pillow, and a blanket.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method for making a highly compact dry goods package that enables the more cost effective storage, transportation, and display of dry goods for retail sale.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method for making a highly compact dry goods package that enables the more cost effective transportation of the dry goods directly to the end consumer.
It is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus for the method of the present invention for making a highly compact dry goods package that enables the more cost effective transportation of the dry goods directly to the end consumer.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide apparatus adapted for stand-alone, endless-belt and circular conveyor types of operations.